


Dear you ; Dear me.

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, shadows (persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: There was no guide on the internet on how to ‘face yourself’ so to say. The one’s he had seen were from 2011, and it all sounded like a bunch of garbage. Facing yourself wasn’t real, there was no way that anyone could have a physical doppelganger?





	Dear you ; Dear me.

**Author's Note:**

> sick persona 4 reference me. high fives myself and calls it a day.

He slid down, pressing his back against the cool stone that held an unopened chest. He had no idea how he’d managed to escape from the black ooze that was chasing him, but he certainly managed. He leaned around the corner, seeing if whatever was chasing him had decided to give up.

He had no idea how he’d even managed to get in this place. The walls thrummed as if they were alive, pumping blood through veins almost. He clutched his shirt, twisting it in his hands nervously as he looked around. “What the fuck.” Mishima said quietly, doing his best to stay small and out of the way. He was good at that, he just didn’t think it’d have to come in handy so soon.

It was impossible to relax, his entire body tense as he leaned back against the stone. At least, he thought it was stone. It wasn’t cool to the touch, but it was very smooth. Sleek even. He could barely breathe he was so scared. He felt a hand on his arm, and he turned towards who ever it is. “Wh-”

“Come with me, dipshit.” He’s hauled up to his feet and pulled away from his hiding place aggressively. Mishima barely registers what’s going on, he’s being pulled away from the room and towards what looks like a red vortex. He’s practically thrown to the floor once they both were through the abyss.

“I can’t believe you actually came all the way down here. Were you following Akira around again?” The voice is distorted, and he’s facing away from Mishima. Everything about him feels too familiar. The way that he stands, his height, his weight, everything. It’s unnerving, like staring into a funhouse mirror that isn’t distorted. “Well are you going to sit there or are you going to answer me?” He turns around, and Mishima can’t breathe. 

He’s frozen in place while the other leans over him, practically standing on him. “Come on. Really? Nothing? Last I checked I could speak.” He sneers, flicking Mishima’s nose.

“God you really are useless aren’t you.” He grabs Mishima’s arms, hauling him up to his feet. “Good job, you proved me right.”

“Who are you?”  He finally finds his voice, visibly shaking and tensing up where he’s being held.

“I’m you? Duh?” He leans in closer, and puts an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in closer like he was his friend. “I’m you, but maybe a little bit better. Well, scratch that. A lot better.” 

“That’s not possible? I don’t.” He pulls away, or tries to, his shadow pulls him in closer. “You can’t be me?”

“Really? Because I’m here, right in front of you.” He let’s Mishima go, and jabs him in the chest. “Everything you want to be.”

He stares at him, grabbing where he was jabbed in the chest. He really had no idea how to handle this. There was no guide on the internet on how to ‘face yourself’ so to say. The one’s he had seen were from 2011, and it all sounded like a bunch of garbage. Facing yourself wasn’t real, there was no way that anyone could have a physical doppelganger? 

“Come on, why are you so quiet? Where’s all that confidence you have when you’re with Akira hm?” He’s standing too close to him, and Mishima doesn’t know what to do with himself. “Right, that’s all me. If only you could actually be as confident as you want to be, maybe you could actually just take what you want.”

“You don’t know that.” He finally opened his mouth, willing his voice not to shake.

“I do though? We’re the same person, how would I not know?” His double grabs his shirt, pulling him in closer. “I know what you want to do, I don’t know why you can’t just take it though, he’s given you so many chances! It’s almost like you don’t know that he  _ wants  _ you to take control.” 

“Oh.” He breathes the word out, yellow eyes boring into him. 

“Really, just oh? Are you fucking kidding. Ask for more, take what you want. You do everything for them who’s to say Akira can’t do something for you in return?” The shadow plays with the edge of his shirt, pulling it up. “All you really have to do is ask, you know.” 

He nods, he really could ask for more. There’s a lot of things he could be asking for, Akira wouldn’t say no to him. “Is it really so bad? Taking what you want?”

He shakes his head, staring at the other’s chest instead of at his face. He couldn’t look at himself right now, not while he was agreeing to all of these things. Was this really what he thought? It sounded right, but it sounded greedier than anything he’d let himself believe.

“Yuuki!?”

Both of them turned around, a group of people running at them. Mishima can barely process what’s happening when someone else grabs him, and the shadow is plucked away. He recognizes the mess of curly black hair. He watches as a mask is pushed up into that hair, Akira’s face coming clearly into view.

“Akira?” He looks behind him, watching as his shadow is held up by the collar of his shirt and squirming as someone holds him up. Someone blond? It looks like it could be Ryuji, but he isn’t entirely sure. The shadow squirms, trying to get out of his grip. Mishima watches as he kicks the others shin, and from the sounds of it pretty hard. Ryuji isn’t phased at all, letting him struggle a bit more before settling down and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Are you ok? How did you even get here.” A gloved hand is pressed to his face, warm leather meeting his skin.

“When did you start dressing like this?”

“Alright I think he’s fine can we leave now? This one is squirming again.” That voice was definitely Ryuji. The shadow was still squirming, but just a little bit.

“Let me go you shitty punk.” He spat, trying to grab at his hands but ultimately failing. “Do you know who I am? You’d all be nothing without me.” 

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Please, can we just go I can’t do this again.”

“We can go just put him down before he kicks your bad leg.” Akira picks Mishima up, effortlessly carrying him across the room towards the distortion that was the entrance. A bus pulls up, making a strange “mrreeww” sound as it skids to a halt.

Behind him, Ryuji let’s the shadow go without warning, letting him fall on his ass. 

“Fuck you too.” He mutters as Ryuji walks back towards the bus. “Not like we were doing anything.” Mishima lets Akira seat him in the bus between someone who he suspects is Ann, and someone he has never seen before in his life. A fox mask? Was it that Kosei student he always hung around with? 

“What’s going on?” He asks as Akira slides into the seat next to him. Someone else is driving, she looks familiar as well but he can’t seem to put his finger on it. Akira doesn’t answer, taking his face in one hand and examining it.

“You’re not hurt are you, you didn’t get caught by anything aside from him?” He’s looking at Mishima intensely, looking for any signs that he was hurt. 

“No-” He’s quickly cut off by a kiss. He hadn’t been expecting that, Akira wasn’t usually too affectionate when other people were around. And there were quite a few people around them.

He pulls back almost as quickly as he leaned in, smiling. “I was worried, I’m glad you’re alright.” 

“You knew I was here?”

“Yeah, Futaba found you.”

A small girl from the very back popped her head up, pushing goggles out of her face. “He wouldn’t shut up until we found you.”

“Don’t  _ tell  _ him that! You just ruined all the romance!” This time it was Ann who spoke, pushing her mask off her face as well. “Why do you always do that!”

“Can we calm down, or are we going to talk about a moment that didn’t even happen.” Akira butted in, quickly shutting down the rest of the conversation. Mishima hadn’t noticed, but everyone had pushed their masks up to reveal their faces. 

“How can you see without your glasses?” 

“Really that’s what you’re going to ask.” 

“Yes.” 

Akira rolled his eyes, dramatically at that. “My eyes aren’t even that bad.” He smiled though, small as it was, it was genuine. “I really am glad you’re safe though.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess he didn't really have to fight a stupid looking boss. high fives myself again.


End file.
